1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a turbine exhauster which can be assembled directly by using pull pins or screws, thereby the turbine exhauster can be assembled by a user himself; and especially to an improved structure of a turbine exhauster of which all the components can be packaged in a case separately after finishing of manufacturing, thereby volume occupied by all the components of the entire turbine exhauster can be reduced in favor of warehousing and transportation of the turbine exhauster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in effectively improving heat-sinking problem in a factory, the more effective and economic processing way used nowadays is to mount a turbine exhauster driven naturally without electricity on the roof of the factory, wherein, by the principle that hot air rises, hot air drives the blades of the turbine exhauster to rotate, and an air drawing action is induced to exhaust the hot air in the factory out from the roof of the factory. In this way, the heat-sinking problem of a factory can be solved, and quality of the indoor air can be improved; thereby, a cozy working environment can be provided.
However generally, a turbine exhauster is structurally comprised of a spherical turbine-like fan assembly, an operating assembly and a fixing assembly. The structure of the whole turbine exhauster occupies a quite large volume after these assemblies are assembled, and the components in all the assemblies are assembled directly in the factory; these not only increases the cost of assembling of the whole turbine exhauster, but also by virtue that the turbine exhauster is transported directly by a dealer to the working site of a user, difficulty as well as cost of transportation are increased and make waste of cost.
To solve the above stated defects of too large volume of the turbine exhauster and increasing of difficulty as well as cost of transportation, one after another, manufacturers tend to package after detaching the components of a turbine exhauster to reduce the volume of the entire turbine exhauster in favor of warehousing and transportation of the turbine exhauster. The fan assembly and the operating assembly among the components of the turbine exhauster are relatively smaller, perhaps they can be detached; however, the problem of occupation of large volume of other components, such as a cylindrical central seat with a larger diameter, still can not be solved if no delicate design is given, and this is the largest trouble resided in the art.
In view of this, the improved structure of a turbine exhauster of the present invention includes a fixing assembly comprising an upper portion and a lower portion of a central seat; wherein, the upper portion and the lower portion of the central seat are in the shapes of cylinders respectively formed by a plurality of arciform upper sheets and lower sheets, and can have the upper and lower sheets of the upper and the lower portions stacked before assembling of the turbine exhauster in order to reduce the volume of the entire turbine exhauster in favor of warehousing and transportation of the turbine exhauster. And this is the primary object of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the improved structure of a turbine exhauster which includes an operating assembly comprising an upper bearing, a mandrel, a positioning sleeve, a lower annular seat and a plurality of lower supporting feet, and to provide mounting holes at the connecting points for a fan assembly, the fixing assembly and the operating assembly. During assembling, pull pins or screws can be directly used for connecting; this is convenient for a user to assemble by himself, and thereby: to reduce the cost of assembling of the whole turbine exhauster.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the improved structure of a turbine exhauster, wherein, the bottom edge of the upper portion and the top edge of the lower portion of the central seat are provided respectively with flanges slip one over the other, so that the upper portion and the lower portion of the central seat can be connected with each other. And the bottom edge of the upper portion and the top edge of the lower portion of the central seat are both bevel, by rotating the upper portion of the central seat, the fan assembly can be adjusted in pursuance of the slope of any roof to a horizontal state.
Another object is to provide the improved structure of a turbine exhauster of the present invention, wherein, a pair of the lower sheets have at a lower area of the junction thereof a clamping set with two angle bars respectively provided on the two lower sheets, and a screw is screwed tight for fixing. This allows a user to loosen the clamping set timely to adjust the orientation of the upper portion of the central seat.
The present invention will be apparent in its particular structural characteristics and functions after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.